What Merriment!
by Para-Bola Virus
Summary: A silly Kataang one shot. Katara proves to Toph that she can, in fact, have fun!


**A/N:** What's this?! Para wrote KATAANG?! How did she go about such a thing?

With the help of Pants and music, naturally.

My only regret: There are no polka dotted dragons. :c

* * *

"Katara, you never have any fun." Toph suddenly stated before biting into a large Moon Peach, a look of realization on her face. I looked up from the baskets I was rearranging, staring at her. She took another bite of her peach, genuinely unconcerned that she had just insulted me.

"When did you decide this?" I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Just now." She replied, her mouth full of her fruit. I swallowed and looked away, the better to keep from vomiting. "You're just so… serious." She swallowed, tossing the unfinished half of her peach over her shoulder, consequently hitting Sokka in the head and smearing juice all over his back.

"I have fun." I retorted, placing my hands on my hips and staring down at her. I knew that it would not faze her, but I liked to think it would.

Toph belched. "No, you really don't. You always cook, clean, or boss the rest of us around. You're like a mom, or something." She wiped her hands on the front of her tunic.

"I'm not a mom," I said angrily. "I just take care of things. And I so do have fun!" Toph rose from her lounging position on the ground, making herself as tall as possible.

"Then prove it, Sugar Queen." She prodded me in the stomach. "Prove that you can have fun like the rest of us."

"I will prove it!" I said, looking down at her, ready to take any challenge she threw at me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I don't want you do to do anything I make up. Then it'll just be a competition. You should make it up. Have fun on your own, you know?" What was I supposed to come up with? Was I supposed to skate down the river at night? Or should I just jump off a cliff instead? Anything that Toph would consider 'fun' I would find to be either dangerous or stupid…possibly both.

"You want me to come up with something…on my own?" I said, trying to form an idea to prove that I was fun, with out killing myself in the process.

"That's right." Toph said, kicking the ground at random, sending up rocks in various places. I watched her for a second before continuing.

"I could…Waterbend while standing in a tree." I offered, hoping that it would suffice.

"That's not fun, Katara. That's just more combat practice, which you do already. You have to do something daring and out of character. Like stealing."

"But stealing isn't out of character for you, Toph. You scam money from people all the time."

"I know. But it was out of character for me before I started stealing. It's still fun, though." She added, as though she was reliving the times that she, Sokka, and Aang had scammed nearly an entire town out of their money and earned herself a place on the Fire Nations most wanted list… not that we we're all on it already mattered…

"Besides, you have to do something within our camp."

"What do you want me to kiss Aang or something?!" I shouted, exasperated and half ready to give up.

"Actually, that's perfect!" She said, clapping her hands together. I stood aghast; she smirked wider than I had ever seen her.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She half-sang, turning on her heel and prancing off in her slightly flat footed way.

--

"Just do it!"

"But I don't want to!" I protested, fighting Toph's shoves with all the force I could muster in my nervous state.

"Hey, you never said that you wouldn't do it!" She pushed against my back with added force, trying to propel me forward. "It was your idea, Katara!"

"I was just kidding!" I retorted, hating myself for even suggesting kissing Aang. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to kiss him; I just didn't want Toph to have the satisfaction of winning our spontaneous challenge.

"Well, too late now!" Toph said, Earthbending the ground under me, sending me forward—and face first—in to the direction of the Airbender I had grown to call my best friend that happened to be the Avatar.

"Katara?"

I spat dirt out of my mouth, pushing myself up and into a sitting position. "Hi, Aang," I said placidly, wiping dirt off my face and clothes. "I tripped, in case you didn't see."

"No, I saw. Are you alright?" He walked towards me, offering a hand. I took it, and he helped me off the ground. I checked my hand to see if I had any cuts—there were none. Aang walked back towards the rock he had previously been sitting on, and motioned for me to follow. I took a deep, shaky breath and followed him, sitting down beside him.

"So…"

"So what?"

"What were you doing before I arrived unannounced?"

"I was just looking at the clouds."

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah, they really are." He looked at me when he said this, a crooked smile on his lips. I tried to control my nerves. Just _do_ it, I told myself. I didn't know if I would be able to…

I forced myself to smile back. His eyes momentarily sparkled, and he turned back to watch the clouds. I followed suit.

I don't know how long we sat and looked at the sky. I easily could have been a few minutes, but I also could have guessed a few hours. All I know is: any stretch of time could not have calmed my nerves. If anything, the time lapse only made them worse.

I finally took a breath, and decided to simply grab him, kiss him for about a second, and run off, maybe jumping off a cliff or climbing to the top of a tree and throwing myself to the ground in the process. I clenched and unclenched my hands several times.

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked suddenly.

"What?! I'm fine, Aang."

"You're twitching, and you look like you're really, really nervous…"

"Oh...ah! Ha, ha, ha! I'm just…a bit cold, is all. I'm fine, really, Aang." I wiped my hand on my tunic—they were suddenly very sweaty.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, yes!" I wiped my hands again, and pulled my hair off my neck… it really was very hot. Aang grabbed my wrists suddenly, stopping me from fanning myself, and stared at me. I swallowed, suddenly very self conscience.

"I don't think you're cold, Katara…" Just do it!

I seized Aang by the front of his tunic, pulling his face to mine and forcing my lips on his. I put my free hand on his shoulder, firmly clutching his shirt with my other. He pulled back suddenly, very pink in the face, and stared at me. I stared back at him, not knowing what to say. The hand holding his shirt contracted slightly, pulling him closer. What was I doing?

And, suddenly, our lips were moving as one. He had come onto me, and I had responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around the lower portion of my back, leaning over, closer to, me. I felt lightheaded and my heart was beating like a drum in a fast pace tribal song. But I didn't pull away, I couldn't, wouldn't.

But then, we were both gasping for air, our faces mere inches apart. He smiled, kissing me gently on the cheek. I closed my eyes and slowly registered the fact that Aang and I has just _kissed._

"What brought that on?" he whispered, his lips still on my cheek. I sighed, and leaned my head against his shoulder, laughing.

"What?" he asked, his lips brushing against my neck. The simple contact sent a shiver down my spine.

"I just thought it would be fun…" I said into his shoulder, hugging him closer.

"Well, was it fun?" He asked, bringing his lips to my ear. The little tickle of his breath blowing against my ear sent another shiver down my spine, this one greater than the last. I felt as though my heart would stop, and the lightheaded feeling returned.

"Very much so," I replied, pulling back to look at him. He smiled again, and I grinned, kissing him again.

--

Two days later, Toph announced that Sokka didn't have enough fun. I looked at her suspiciously, eying that smirk of hers. Before she could elaborate on how to have fun, however, I loudly warned Sokka that he needed to watch his breathing.

As Toph pulled a very nervous Sokka by the wrist out of the campsite, Aang shouted that Sokka might want to leave all valuable possessions and premonitions behind. When Toph had dragged my brother out of site to have her 'fun', Aang and I erupted into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **My goodness, wasn't it cute? O:

Anywhoo, comments, crits? Concerns about what Toph did to Sokka? 3


End file.
